Diskussion:Crewman
Wer sind Crewmanns Hallo,ich hätte da eine Frage Kadett wird ja zum Fähnrich befördert ,aber wer sind ja dann die Crewmanns die die garnicht auf der Akademie waren ?Oder zu schlecht waren ?Oder nur wegen Befehlverweigerung etc. wie in Equinox --Sventhomas 18:27, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Kadett ist man nur in der Akademie. Ist diese abgeschlossen ist man Crewman, dies ist der niedrigste Rang, noch unter einem Fähnrich. --D47h0r Talk 19:12, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Bin jetzt verwirrt. Ich dachte immer jeder Absolvent der Akademie erhält ein Offizierspatent. Und Fähnrich/Ensign ist der unterste Offiziersrang. Gibt es zu Deiner Ausführung eine Quelle? --Egeria 19:17, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Die Crewmen sind Mannschafter, die gibt es in jeder militärischen Organisation. Das ist keine Strafe und hat auch nicht wirklich was damit zu tun, ob man zu schlecht ist. Es können einfach unmöglich alle Offiziere sein. :::Kadett und Fähnrich sind beides spezielle Ausbildungsdienstgrade in der Offizierslaufbahn, wenn man einmal eines davon ist, wird man danach nicht mehr Crewman, außer, etwas läuft gewaltig schief. :::Ob Nicht-Offiziere zur Akademie gehen, ist ein bisschen unklar. Der üblichen Militärtradition nach gehen nur Offiziere auf Militärakademien (aber auch nicht zwingend alle). Dagegen wird, glaube ich, angedeutet, dass auch Miles O'Brien auf der Akademie gewesen ist, als Unteroffizier wäre er aber nach amerikanischen Verständnis auch nichts anderes als ein Mannschafter (NCO, also was bei uns in Mannschafter und Unteroffiziere unterteilt ist). Allerdings trägt O'Brien zwischendurch auch mal einen Lieutenantspin, also ist er sowieso ein Sonderfall.--Bravomike 19:19, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ah, da habe ich etwas durcheinander geschmissen. Man muss zwischen Offizieren und Mannschaft unterscheiden. Ich meine auf der Akademie sind nur angehende Offiziere und Crewman bezeichnet alles, was kein Offizier ist. Jedoch sind diese ebenfalls nicht ohne Rang, Chief O'Brien ist zb kein Offizier, zumindest in Bezug auf seine Rolle als Chief. Fähnrich ist dabei der soweit ich weiß unterste Offiziersrang. Bei den Mannschaftsgraden haben wir kanonisch glaube ich eh nicht so viele Hinweise. So kann man auf den Canon schon sagen, dass alle, die auf der Akademie waren, Offiziere sind. Ich meine mich zu entsinnen, dass es bei der Mannschaft außer der Grundausbildung (die eh jeder belegen muss, auch Offiziere) anstelle der Akademie noch etwas gibt. Hab ich aber nicht parat. --D47h0r Talk 20:13, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::in einer folge DS9 sagt miles zu worf, das seine leute nicht auf der akademie waren. die haben auch kein abzeichen. Fähnrich ist der unterste offiziersrang so habe ich das zumindest auch immer verstanden. bei den Crewmans gibt es auch abstufungen, miles rang mit den sternen wird in seinem artikel glaube ich beschreiben, das ist weil untere ränge wohl angeblich einen als vertrauten hochwählen dürfen. allerdings gibt es in ds9 folge wo miles sagt er ist kein führungsoffizier. und auch auf der akademie war er nich wenn ich mich recht entsinne. --Ben Cullen :::Miles Edward O'Brien ist, wie gesagt, ein Sonderfall, der etwas vollkommen besonders ist. In wird gesagt, dass er auf der Akademie war, aber Ronald D. Moore sagte später dazu, dass das ein Fehler im Skript war (vgl. hier). Trotzdem trägt er in den ersten fünf Staffeln von die Abzeichen eines Offiziers (zweimal Ensign/Fähnrich, später dann immer Lieutenant) und wird in sogar als Lieutenant angesprochen. Was das bedeuten soll, ist aber unsicher, denn in trägt er auch Lieutenantsabzeichen, wird aber trotzdem als Chief Petty Officer angesprochen. In dieser Episode wird das auch besonders betont, und spätestens ab da wurde er von den Autoren als Unteroffizier aufgefasst (vgl. hier). Trotzdem trägt er später immer noch Lieutenantsabzeichen. Erst in (6. Staffel) trägt er zum ersten Mal ein anders Abzeichen (dieses). Das bleibt dann auch für die ersten drei Staffeln von so. Erst in (Staffel 4) trägt er zum ersten Mal das Abzeichen mit den Winkeln (dieses) und wird in der Episode auch ausdrücklich als Chief Petty Officer angesprochen. Mehrfach ( ; ) wird ziemlich stark betont, dass er Unteroffizier, und kein Offizier ist. Die Sache ist also sehr verwirrend, und es gibt verschiedene Erklärungstheorien, vom Offizier auf Probe bis zum Warrant Officer. Letzteres wäre wieder was ganz anderes als Unteroffizier oder Offizier. Fakt ist aber, dass er spätestens in sehr konsequent als Unteroffizier betrachtet wird, also kein Offizier ist, egal wie wichtig seine Position ist! Das ist eine sehr wichtige Unterscheidung, die man nicht einfach so durcheinanderwürfeln kann. :::Deswegen bin ich auch wenig unzufrieden damit, dass in der Navigationsleiste Rang Kadett und Midshipman bei den Mannschaften und Unteroffizieren stehen, denn das trifft es nur bedingt und sorgt vielleicht für Verwirrung. Es ist jedenfalls normalerweise – außer, bei der Sternenflotte sind die Regeln ganz anders – nicht so, dass man die Dienstgrade der Reihe nach durchläuft. :::Zusätzlich interessant ist noch der Fall Simon Tarses in . Da heißt es: TARSES: … All my life I wanted to be in Starfleet. I went to the Academy's training programme for enlisted personnel. I took training as a medical technician and I served at several outposts. The day that I was posted to the Enterprise was the happiest day of my life. PICARD: Did you ever consider applying to the Academy, going the whole route, apply to become an officer? TARSES: My parents wanted me to. And then I thought about it. I used to sit under this big tree near the parade grounds … TARSES: I used to sit under that tree and watch the drills, picture myself an officer. I know that it would have made my mother very happy, but. PICARD: You didn't do it. TARSES: No. I was eighteen, and eager. The last thing I wanted to do was spend four years sitting in classrooms. :::zitiert nach chakoteya.net :::Also gehen sogar auch Mannschafter (Tarses ist Crewman First Class, Medizinischer Techniker) auf die Akademie, aber anscheinend nicht auf die Akademie. Im Artikel zu ihm wird das als das Akademietraining für Unteroffiziere bezeichnet, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, wie nah das am deutschen Synchrotext ist. „Enlistes personnel“ ist im Englischen jedenfalls tendenziell eher Mannschaften als Unteroffiziere, die nennt man in der Regel „Non-Commission Officer“, aber semantisch ist das nahezu dasselbe. :::Um anhand dieses Beispiels auch noch einmal auf die ursprüngliche Frage zurück zu kommen: Von Sonderfällen wie O'Brien abgesehen, können wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass Mannschaften nicht die Sternenflottenakademie besuchen (vgl. auch , wo das für Crewman Enrique Muniz ausdrücklich bestätigt wird) oder zumindest nicht einen vollen Ausbildungsgang absolvieren, es aber trotzdem begrenzte Ausbildungsprogramme an der Akademie oder an ähnlichen, spezialisierten Einrichtungen selbst für einfache Mannschaften gibt, der Eintritt in die Offizierslaufbahn jedoch damit nicht direkt verbunden ist. Die Mannschaftsdienstgrade beginnen beim einfachen Crewman und kennen dort verschiedene Abstufungen (in ist das sehr deutlicher dargestellt, als in allen anderen Serien, auch wenn das natürlich [[Sternenflotte (Erde)|nicht die Sternenflotte]] ist), wobei es ergänzend eine Hierarchie von Spezialisten gibt (diverse Techniker und anderes – in bezeichnet sich O'Brien selbst als Senior Chief Specialist). Die Unteroffiziere schließen in amerikanischer Tradition offensichtlich nahtlos an.--Bravomike 22:33, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Da habe ich jetzt eine ganz schöne Diskussion ins Rolllen gebracht.Aber was wird man dann ? Wenn man Fähnrich wird man schneller Liutenant als ein Crewman der muss noch Petty Officer,Chief Petty Officer,Senior Chief Petty Officer und Master[[Chief Petty Officer werden dann erst Fähnrich oder Lieutenant werden .Was kommt nach Kadett?Aber Kadett ist ja höher als Crewman und die anderen Unteroffiziere--Sventhomas 12:59, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::So funktioniert das nicht, die Mannschafts- und die Offizierslaufbahn sind strikt voneinander getrennt. Wenn man zur Sternenflotte geht, dann entscheidet man sich ganz am Anfang entweder für das eine, oder für das andere. :::Wenn man Offizier werden will und die Bewerbung angenommen wird (das heißt, wenn man die Prüfungen besteht, vgl. ), dann wird man Kadett, geht zur Akademie, wird vielleicht zwischendurch Midshipman – welche Rolle dieser Dienstgrad genau in der Sternenflotte spielt, ist unklar –, und wenn man dann am Ende die Abschlussprüfung der Akademie besteht, wird man zum Ensign („Fähnrich“) befördert, dem niedrigsten Offiziersdienstgrad. Das ist aber fast noch Teil der Ausbildung – man ist schon ein „echter“ Offizier, aber man lernt noch. In wird ausführlich dargestellt, dass hier eine wichtige Schwelle ist. Danach kann man vom Lieutenant Junior Grad an weiter durch die Dienstgrade aufsteigen, wobei es möglicherweise weitere Karriereschwellen vor dem Lieutenant Commander und vor den Admiralsdienstgraden gibt. Ein „normaler“ Offizier ist also nie Crewman gewesen. :::Man kann sich aber auch entscheiden, dass man als Mannschafter zur Sternenflotte geht. Dann beginnt man seine Karriere mutmaßlich als Crewman – separate Dienstgrade für Rekruten scheint es nicht zu geben – und bleibt vielleicht auch Crewman (First Class), bis man die Sternenflotte wieder verlässt, je nachdem, wie lange man bleibt, und wie gut man ist. Man wird jedenfalls nicht automatisch Unteroffizier. Dazu muss man sich nochmals bewerben, eine Ausbildung absolvieren und eine Prüfung ablegen dreimal Spekulation, damit man Petty Officer werden kann. Wenn man dann lange genug Unteroffizier ist und dabei auch gut, dann steigt man in die höheren Unteroffiziersdienstgrade (Chief PO, Senior Chief PO, Master Chief PO) auf. Wie gesagt, wir wissen nicht, wie genau das in der Sternenflotte abläuft, weil wir wenig über Mannschaften und Unteroffiziere wissen, aber normalerweise sollte es so sein, dass man in dieser Laufbahn nie Kadett ist. Ensign/„Fähnrich“ sowieso nicht, weil das, wie gesagt, Offiziersdienstgrade sind. :::Es gibt also zwei getrennte Laufbahnen, die eine vom Crewman bis zum Master Chief Petty Officer – das sind die Mannschaften und Unteroffiziere, oder im Englischen Non-Commissioned Officer (NCO) –, die andere vom Kadett (nur in der Ausbildung) über Ensign/„Fähnrich“ bis zum Captain oder sogar Admiral – das sind die Offiziere. :::Oben habe ich gesagt, dass ein „normaler“ Offizier also nie Crewman gewesen ist. Aber es ist in der Sternenflotte durchaus möglich, auch vom Mannschafter zum Offizier zu werden. Simon Tarses (s.o.) hat die Möglichkeit und entscheidet sich bewusst dagegen. Janice Rand dagegen dient sehr lange als Unteroffizier, bevor sie noch einmal drei Jahre zur Akademie geht und dann schließlich Offizier wird (ausdrücklich erklärt in ). Im aktuellen (d.h. echten) amerikanischen Militär nennt man solche Offiziere „Mustang“. Die US Navy hat sogar ein extra Unterstützungsprogramm dafür, das „Seaman to Admiral (STA)“ heißt, wobei ‚Seaman‘ der niedrigste Mannschaftsdienstgrad ist, genau wie in der Sternenflotte der Crewman. Es gibt also Offiziere, die vorher mal Crewman gewesen sind, aber das ist nicht die Regel. :::Deswegen ist auch Miles O'Brien so ein interessanter Fall. Wir sehen ihn zwischendurch mit Offiziersabzeichen, aber später ist er Unteroffizier. Eine Erklärung dafür, die sich Fans ausgedacht haben, ist eben, dass er versucht hat, Offizier zu werden, und es nicht geschafft oder sich freiwillig und bewusst dagegen entschieden hat. Die meisten Unteroffiziere sind sehr stolz darauf, dass sie keine Offiziere sind, und Chief O'Brien macht das auch mehrfach deutlich. Umgekehrt ist es ziemlich katastrophal, vom Offizier zum Nicht-Offizier zu werden (wie Du ja in der Originalfrage als Möglichkeit nennst). Das ist so ziemlich die schlimmste Strafe, die man bekommen kann. Wie genau hier die militärische Soziologie in der Sternenflotte aussieht, wäre spannend zu überlegen, aber ich befürchte, das würde die Diskussion endgültig sprengen…--Bravomike 16:37, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC)